


Pierced

by Thealien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Piercing, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealien/pseuds/Thealien
Summary: Dirk decides to get a dick piercing. PWPContent warnings: a few references to the things that could go wrong with dick piercings, one joke about self-decapitation
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Pierced

Dirk leans back in his chair. He’s been sewing for hours now, but it’s mindless work. His hands know what they’re doing, leaving his brain free to think. 

When the sewing machine stops, John looks down from his rafter. He grins when he sees Dirk in a position that practically screams “I would like a break” and promptly rolls out of his pile to float downwards. 

Dirk watches him. John drifts onto his lap, knees on the edge of the chair. He has to float a little, as the chair isn't actually big enough for both of them, but the effect is close enough. He braces himself with one hand on Dirk’s shoulder, the other on the back of the chair. 

“Hi.” John says, smiling growing when Dirk takes his waist.

“Hey yourself.” 

All it takes is tilting his head every so slightly and he gets a kiss, John pressing into him as eager as he always is. The hand on his shoulder moves to his cheek and Dirk slides his hand down to steal a grope. 

Few things felt as perfect in Dirk’s hands as his boyfriend’s ass. 

Which is why the quick grope is quickly becoming a two-handed love affair, squeezing and pulling and getting all sorts of happy noises out of John. 

Eventually, he remembers that there was something he wanted to talk to John about. Unfortunately John is now invested in sticking his tongue down Dirk’s throat and it is hard to make himself pull John away. 

He did a damn good job teaching John to kiss. Goddamn. Especially since John’s only reaction to Dirk’s attempt to stop kissing is to redirect down his jawline, trailing his lips down to nibble at his neck and fuck, he should write a paper or something. 

Except the only people interested in a academic breakdown of how to take an unkissed virgin and get an enthusiastic “will try almost much anything once” lover would be creepy assholes. 

“Hold up a minute.” Dirk says, in a normal voice that in no way ends in a whine. 

John is busy sucking a new mark into his neck and Dirk respects his work ethic and dedication to the fucking cause. Once he deems it dark enough, he pulls back. Dirk tries to remember what the fuck it was he wanted to say. 

“I’ve been thinking about getting another piercing.” John’s eyes light up immediately. 

It’s been something they’ve discussed before. John is very much interested in them… on Dirk’s body. Dirk likes the attention, so it works out.

Dirk joked once that John’s tongue might as well be magnetized, given the way he zeros in on Dirk whenever he wears his nipple rings. Not as often as either of them would like, but his tendency towards tight tank tops make them more obvious than he cares for.

Which is what let to Dirk’s current idle fantasy, the one he’s flirting with making a reality. 

“What do you think about me getting a Prince Albert?”

John cocks his head and right, Dirk could kick himself. Unkissed virgin. He has no idea what that is. 

“Sounds like a who, but the way you said it implies it’s more of a what.”

Intrigued, even with zero information. It’s one of Dirk’s favorite things about him. 

“Dick piercing. I can’t decide between two different kinds and-“

John raises a hand, so he stops. He’s making a strange face, lips pressed tight together. 

“Did you just say _dick_ piercing? As in a piercing in your…”

“Dick?” Dirk finishes and he stares. “Yes.”

“Wouldn’t that _hurt_?”

“Probably, but the effect is worth it. And you know how I feel about pain.”

Another beautiful thing about John: how he feels about inflicting pain. Also, giving a dude who wields a human-sized hammer permission to hit him? Bold fucking move on Dirk’s part.

He has no regrets. 

“That sounds a little more extreme than a flogger!!”

Dirk raises his eyebrows while John frowns at him. After a few minutes, he takes a breath. 

“Okay, you seem serious and I know you probably already worked all that out so let me just say _ow_ and cool, I’m good. You were saying?”

“Your concern is noted. Now, I was torn-”

“Don’t say torn.” John interrupts. 

He looks faintly green, so Dirk rolls his eyes but accepts the correction. 

“I was _debating_ between two different styles. Prince Albert, which is goes through the head, and a frenum, which is a bar going through the frenulum.” 

Without speaking, John lifts off Dirk’s lap. He nudges Dirk’s knees apart and then settles between them. 

“It’d be easier to show me, wouldn't it?” He asks, all fake innocence, and Dirk bites his cheek to contain the grin. 

He undoes his fly, watching John suck his lower lip into his mouth. He was already getting there from the brief make out session, particularly since he’s been lowkey fantasizing about piercings the entire time he’s been working. Apparently he takes too long because John smacks his hand away to pull him free himself. 

Dirk allows himself the second to enjoy John’s hand on him, running his fingers lightly over the shaft and teasing his foreskin. That second immediately becomes several minutes as John pushes up on his knees to follow his finger’s path with his tongue. 

“Fuck.” Dirk mutters, his hand finding its usual spot in John’s hair. 

John smiles against his cock, pressing open mouthed kisses along the quickly-hardening shaft. It doesn’t take long before Dirk is pretty okay with shelving the discussion for another time. He carefully slides back the foreskin to reveal the swollen, slick head. 

“So this is where the piercing would be?” He asks, his breath hot, and Dirk forced his eyes open. 

John’s face is all playful mischief and he closes his eyes again, to kick his past self for falling for a prankster. But the heart wants what it wants and so he reaches down to take his dick away from John.

“The Prince Albert would go through here,” he taps his finger on his frenulum and manages to not react. “And will come out through the urethra. It’s a ring.”

John hums, leaning closer to examine as though Dirk’s cock was in any way new to him. 

“And the other one?”

“Frenum. It would be a bar going through the frenulum. Hence the name.”

John’s tongue flicks out, tracing over the specified spot, and Dirk forces himself to breathe evenly. John slides his hand underneath Dirk’s, gently pushing him away to reclaim his cock, which he is only too happy to allow. 

John explores the sensitive glans, taking particular care with the twice-mentioned frenulum, and Dirk rests his head back once more. 

It feels fucking amazing, but he can’t help but wonder what it _could_ feel like. More sensation, definitely, he learned that with the nipple rings. Deeper, more sensitive, and, of course, the fact that John liked the metal in his mouth. 

Heat engulfs the head of his cock and the groan slips out before he can stop it. John’s _teasing_ , the bastard, and there’s nothing Dirk can do about it because John knows how much he fucking loves it. 

No more discussion is had, other than the usual when Dirk wants to come and John isn’t sure he’s done yet, and then the pair are too distracted to remember what prompted the situation in the first place. 

* * *

Several days later, John is the one to start the conversation. Normal, for them. Dirk brings up something and leaves it to percolate in the old Egbert skull and trust that eventually it’ll process through. 

“I like the frenum better.” He says, while passing Dirk his breakfast plate. 

It is two in the afternoon, but Sunday’s are the designated “John isn’t allowed to leave the bed until Dirk wants to” day. Relationships are about compromise and that means early birds need to settle the fuck back down and let their boyfriends sleep in. 

“Yeah?” Dirk has his own opinions, but they’re still waking up. Give him a minute. 

“I looked up some pictures.” John’s voice is so cheerful, like he’s not talking about fucking dick pics. “Playing with the frenum would be fun, but I think the Albert would get in my way.” 

He follows that with chomping down on a sausage and Dirk tries not to wince. 

“I’m also scared that the ring’ll get caught on something.” John adds, either not noticing or not caring about Dirk’s expression as he continues destroying the most phallic of breakfast foods. 

Dirk shakes off the visual horror in favor of the imagined one. Yep, that’ll haunt his nightmares. No rings. 

Otherwise… he was honestly straight fifty/fifty between the two. If John prefers the look of the frenum, then that’s good enough for him. 

“Right. Sounds like we have a clear winner, if you’re into it too.” 

That isn’t a question, but John answers anyway. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m into anything if you’re there.”

All sorts of romantic and what else could Dirk do but show John how to actually treat a sausage? 

* * *

One week later, Dirk is sitting on John’s lap with a bag of frozen peas over his junk, getting his hair played with, and watching My Little Pony. Because he has the best, most supportive boyfriend in the world and even though the pain is an entirely elective, self-inflicted one, John’s still doing his best to distract him. 

Two weeks after that, Dirk determines that John is the worst boyfriend, after the third time he walks in on John using the fucking machine Dirk had built them, equipped with the dildo that is a perfect replica of Dirk’s dick. Rationally, it’s not John’s fault that he has a sex drive and he’s clearly trying (failing) to muffle himself. 

Dirk loves how vocal John is. Especially screaming his name, begging for him. In fact, Dirk is thrilled that John is so specifically missing _him_ , that he’s sought out the closest thing he could get to Dirk. 

But he’s also fucking hot as hell for it and just the pulse of heat through his dick hurts. Dirk had not anticipated that going without sexual gratification would be so goddamn painful. After all, he’d spent months shooting test balloons at John, and he hadn’t taken anything to bed that wasn’t his hand or a toy the whole time. 

He did not realize how fucking twitchy he’d get without his favorite form of stress relief. 

It’s a full month and a half before Dirk notes that he can handle the piercing without pain. He examines it as best he can, ensuring that he’s not rushing things. 

While death via infected dick piercing isn’t Heroic or Just, he does not need anyone but John to know about this. If something goes wrong, he fully plans on self-decapitation as a fun little reset button to fix it. 

But it doesn’t hurt, not when he rolls it in place or shifts it side to side, and that is all he needs to know. He quickly finishes rinsing it, yanks up his pants, and runs off in search of his boyfriend. 

Then he turns around, goes back into the bathroom, and washes his hands. That would’ve been disgusting. In this moment of clarity, he also hunts down one of the few condoms loitering about the house, remembering the piercer’s repeated and insistent order. Full barriers for four months, no if ands or buts. Then she’d made a joke about especially not butts and she and John gigglesnorted for like ten minutes while Dirk gave serious consideration to trying to walk home. 

Finding John, luckily, isn’t difficult. He’s at his computer, working on something that looks like code that Dirk will be very interested to hear about later, and he yelps when Dirk yanks his chair back to loom over him. 

Dirk did not really think of anything particularly seductive to say or do, he just has forty fucking three days of unmitigated lust roiling around in his body and thank fucking god that John knows how to read him because he smiles, that wide delighted smile that promises a _very_ good time. He reaches up and sets one hand on Dirk’s stomach and they Breeze away.

Dirk, normally, would object to being moved and repositioned without warning, but opening his eyes to find himself flat on his back, John’s hand pressing him into the mattress?

He tries to lift, so that he can feel John pushing him down harder, holding him there. John wastes no time in pulling down his sweatpants and his underwear follows after, leaving Dirk bare from the waist-down and John licking his lips. Fuck, Dirk missed this, missed John looking at him so hungrily; his casual dominance here is less an unconscious personality quirk and more of an expression of the fact that he knows what he wants and he knows that he’s going to get it. This time, he’ll get it without even a pretend fight. 

Dirk spreads his legs and John clambers between them, sliding his hands up Dirk’s toned thighs. He looks down at Dirk and pauses, with the hint of a frown. He leans in and plucks the shades off Dirk’s face, a Breeze whisking them away to the nightstand. Then he smiles, pleased at what Dirk knows is one of his more embarrassingly needy expressions. The fact that he knows and can’t stop himself only makes it worse, as does how much John is clearly _into_ the way flushed heat is working up his face. Dirk makes himself meet John’s eyes though, because as much as he wants to hide so he doesn’t have to deal with what a whimpering fucking bitch he can be, he knows John fucking loves looking at him. 

Goddamn nerd. Dirk’s pretty sure John’s got some sort of perverse, twisted praise/humiliation kink going on. Taking advantage of the fact that Dirk’s most shame-worthy kink is adoration and genuine affection. Sadistic fucking top right there. 

Here it comes. John reaches down, cupping Dirk’s cheek light as a goddamn butterfly, and of all fucking things, he goes and gives Dirk a nose kiss. 

“Let me know if it hurts.” He says, sweetly. “Remember your colors.” 

“Green.” Dirk mutters before tilting his head up for the kiss he actually wants. 

John gives it to him, but not for long enough, because he’s an asshole. A flick of his fingers Breezes Dirk’s tank top away and then he’s kissing down Dirk’s chest, pausing occasionally to work a mark into pale skin. No complaints from Dirk on that end; he’s used to being a mottled landscape painting thanks to John’s oral nature and he is super interested in taking that role back on. He knows better than to try and grab John’s head, to force him along, so he gets a good grip on the sheets to remove the temptation.

Dirk whines as John licks into the hollow right below his hip bone, following it with a hard suck. This almost distracts him from the fact that John’s hand is creeping up his thigh, but he notices it when it wraps around the base of his cock. 

“Fuck.” He breathes, resisting the urge to thrust up into the loose grip. 

He feels a tickle of air over his skin and then a _whump_ and lifts his head to see that John’s acquired a bottle of lube. Yay Breeze powers, because if John got up right now, Dirk might cry. John sets the bottle aside though, in favor of kissing along the path between the new hickey and Dirk’s cock and he needs his hand to keep Dirk from trying to help that happen slightly faster than it currently is. 

John takes his time though, mouthing delicately at the sensitive skin before, torturously, lowering down instead to play with Dirk’s balls instead. Which, don’t get him wrong, he likes that kind of attention too, except he’s been basically edging for _a month and a half_ and if he doesn’t get to come soon he’s going to die and he will make sure he takes John with him. 

Unfortunately, this thought is filtered through his needy brain stuck in sub-mode, so…

“John please, _please_ , touch my dick. I need t’come, please.”

Excellent. Very demanding. 

But John, bless him, presses his lips against the base of Dirk’s cock and trails up slowly. Still teasing, but at least in the right place now, and his hand is digging fingerprint bruises into Dirk’s hip and yeah, yeah he could probably come from just this and he’ll be sure to be very embarrassed about it later but right now he’s going to just keen and whine and try to writhe but be unable to because his boyfriend is so goddamn strong and hot. 

“I love you desperate.” John remarks, lightly, his breath a warm puff against the sensitive head. 

John reaches up and bats Dirk’s hand away from the sheet he’s fisting and oh, hey, the condom. He forgot he was even holding that. 

John fumbles with it a little, which he can’t be blamed for; they’ve only used condoms like, twice, before their STI panels came back and they could toss them in favor of indulging John’s wet and messy kink and Dirk’s possessive claiming one. 

Dirk manages to take a few steadying breaths, pulling himself back from the way-too-early cliff he was eyeing, until John starts rolling the condom over his cock. Then he’s right back there, thrusting up into John’s light touch, until he’s forced down again. 

“Easy, I’ve got you.” John soothes, his grip tightening. “I just want to play with you a bit, huh? Can I play with my favorite toy?”

Cool, John is going to kill him. He figured he would, one day. 

“Are you going to give me a color, Dirk?” John prompts, squeezing his dick, and fuck him, he knows why Dirk isn’t talking. 

Dirk rolls his hips instead, or tries to, and it is about as successful as every other attempt he’s ever made to break John’s grip. John hums, disapproving, and then squeezes much tighter, very nearly too-tight.

“Green!” Dirk gasps out. “Fu-“

“Good boy!” John praises, interrupting, and Dirk has to swallow back the noise that his complaint was about to become. 

John bows his head and Dirk bites his lip to keep back the cry that tries to leap out because he’s finally, finally, sliding down on Dirk’s cock. The sensation is dulled a bit by the condom, of course, but it’s still heat and suction and fuck, he finds the piercing right away. He’s gentle with it, cautious, eyes flicking up to Dirk’s as his tongue presses against the metal. 

“S’good.” Dirk moans, even though he really tries to say it like a normal person. “Please don’t stop.”

John smiles. He keeps his oral attentions to the head, stroking the rest of his cock with his hand, goddamn, even muffled the pleasure is fucking intense. Each flick of John’s tongue hits like a sucker-punch and when he oh-so-carefully taps it with his teeth, just a hint of pressure, it forces a groan from deep inside Dirk. 

John hums and Dirk scrabbles against the smooth sheets, trying so hard to be good, because John is only too happy to dole out punishments. 

Dirk must be doing something right though, because John wraps his lips around the piercing and sucks and there isn’t time for a warning or anything. Dirk sees white as his eyes slam shut and he’s babbling fucking nonsense but John’s sucking him properly, the soft heat of his mouth dragging his orgasm out and he’s allowed to thrust weakly, strong hands guiding him. 

John doesn’t stop until he’s trying (failing) to twist away, to escape the stimulation. He crawls up Dirk’s body with a smile, cupping his cheeks to kiss him. 

“Such a good boy.” He says, eyes twinkling because he knows how fucking squirmy that makes Dirk. 

“Red.” Dirk mutters and John pinches his cheek. 

“Good thing that compliments are nonnegotiable!” 

John kisses him again and he’ll argue about it later, when he doesn’t have John nuzzling him, all top-fuzzy. He should probably offer to get him off, but if past tendencies hold true, John usually is more focused on caretaking than anything else after “playing” with his “toy”. 

Which, Dirk is pretty fucking okay with that right now. He has no interest in getting up and cleaning himself off, especially since John is so happy to do it for him. And then wrap him up all cozy in a blanket, tucked against John’s warm body, with his erection still proud and ready against Dirk’s ass. A couple of wiggles, a pointed glance towards the unused lube down at the foot of the bed, and John just kisses the back of his neck. 

“Gonna fuck you later.” Hell yeah. “After a nap. Gotta make up for the last month.”

“We spendin’ all day in bed?” Dirk asks, several thousand percent okay with that idea. 

He can feel John smile against his skin and hot damn, they totally are. And he’s unlocked playful dommy John too, so he better be on his best fucking behavior if he wants to not be edged the whole fucking time. 

“Be a good boy and sleep now.”

John is a bastard and knows that this is the most impossible task he has ever set Dirk in their entire relationship. Dirk obediently closes his eyes and makes himself go limp, because if he tries John will probably go easy on him. 

He’s pretty cool with it if he doesn’t though. 


End file.
